Forget the Past
by DZAuthor AKA DZMom
Summary: Fang narrates his experience after Jeb has abandoned them at the E-shaped house. This is meant to be an epic fiction progressing through all the series, but not touching on each and every scene described in MR. The characters will age past the MR canon.
1. Prologue

_This story is rated mature for sexual experimentation (bi-curiosity), language and violence. The characters are based on James Patterson's Maximum Ride series. The events begin prior to The Angel Experiment._

* * *

**Prologue (Chapter 1)**

Forget trying to sleep when Max has a nightmare. I stare at the dim shadow of wall that runs between our rooms. With the creaking of box springs I can picture Max rolling over to one side and turning back to the other side.

One time I tried to wake Max up while she was in this kind of night terror. The image of her contorted, fearful face haunts my eyes just thinking about it. I remember grabbing her shoulders and shouting, "Wake up, Max! It's me, Fang!"

Her unseeing eyes stared through me that night. She had sat up in her bed and the sheet had fallen to her lap. My eyes became transfixed on her nightgown. Her cries of alarm had faded to a distant background.

Rosy buds were poking against the thin white cotton gown. I wanted to reach out and touch the soft curves on her chest that I noticed for the first time that night.

Maybe I did reach out to touch her. Whatever happened is irrelevant. Iggy came in. I shrank away guiltily, forgetting that he wouldn't have seen how close my hands were to her body. Even though he was blind, I was sure he knew what I had been about to do.

"What's with Max?" I can still remember the sharp tone he used.

"Nightmare," I mumbled.

Iggy had run his fingers through his hair and grumbled, "Figures. Don't bother waking her. It's no use."

The memories of the past evaporate as I run my hand down my stomach and grab myself. I stroke faster and faster. Fap, fap, fap. The image of the raised nipples pushing against Max's cotton nightgown fills my mind.

My breathing is heavy now. I'm trying to prevent the sounds of my rapid breathing, but I'm making it even more pronounced as I gasp for air. I breathe out with a pleasurable sigh when I feel my ecstatic release.

Max does this to me every night. When I try to ignore my thoughts of her, it's painful, literally painful, until my hand teases the stiff wood into supple submission.

My breathing eases back to a steady, slow rate. Max's light snore comforts me. I swing my feet off the mattress and stand up. Taking one step forward my face is suddenly pressed against Iggy's. I keep myself from yelling out loud in fright.

As I step back, I nearly fall onto the bed. My knees buckle due to the mattress pressing my legs. Iggy reaches out one hand to hold me up by my shoulder. How does he know that I'm about to lose my balance?

"She woke you up, too?" Iggy whispers.

I can't speak. I make a modest attempt to edge past Iggy so that I can get to the bathroom sink and wash the wet memories of Max off my hand.

"I'm the same way." Iggy leans close to me. His soft breath tickles my ear and sends a shiver up my spine.

"What way?" My voice is rising. Being so close to Iggy never made me nervous before. Why do I feel any different? I sense his energy in the miniscule particles of air flowing between us right now.

Iggy gently cups my testes in his hand. It causes me to draw in my breath sharply. Pleasure mingles with my shock.

Ig leans into me and his lips cover mine. I'm getting hard in his hand.

I sense his smile on my lips. He pushes me back onto the mattress and crawls over me, pressing his lips to mine again. In a flash, his mouth is making me feel good in a way that I've never imagined. The warmth, the softness, the brush of his teeth up and down brings on a sudden orgasm.

My pleasure was spent quickly. Now I am curious. My hand explores Iggy and finds him as hard as I had been. I comb my lips down his chest, between the two halves of his unbuttoned nightshirt. Then I sink my mouth over him. His hand is pushing my head into him. I know exactly how he feels with every movement we make together. It is amazing to be this connected to Ig.

He's letting a soft groan of pleasure slide out of his lips as my throat fills. I swallow it all and he sighs with with a light laugh. I've pulled away from him and he's running his fingers in my hair.

I feel a tinge of sadness because it is all over. But wait, his mouth is crushing down on mine again.

I'm pressing myself against him. His warm body melts into me. We have our arms wrapped around each other and let the peace of sleep bind us to our satisfied fantasies.


	2. Good Morning

_There's a reason that this is rated mature._

* * *

**Good Morning (Chapter 2)**

The orangey glow of sunrise was bursting through a break between the deep blue curtains covering my bedroom window. Stretching over the entire bed, feet poking over the edge, arms up along the wall, I yawned. Energy flowed into my arms and legs. Then I rolled over and sensed the familiar, cold wetness inside my black boxer shorts. Jeez.

Fully awake now, my good morning Fang erection was unrelenting. I had to take a piss that would douse a forest fire. What was Jeb thinking, getting a five-bedroom house with one bathroom? Anything was better than pissing in the corner of dog cage, though.

My legs rolled off the bed and I pushed myself up.

Down the hall Max urged Nudge to get out of bed. "Good morning, sunshine," she trilled in that annoying way of hers.

I took off my boxers and wiped away the wet dream with them. Crap. It got onto my shirt, too. Dropping the boxers onto the wooden floor, I quickly tore off the black Coldplay concert tee. As I threw it onto the floor, I let out a silent huff of frustration.

I vowed to myself, if anybody walks through that door while I'm standing here in nothing but black socks, I'll kill them. I had to hover low to the ground to tug on the shiny, brassy, little knob of my under-bed clothes drawer. Fishing around in the drawer, I found my loose black sweatpants.

The sweats didn't hide the morning woody much. I had to piss like a race horse, so I tried to ignore the friendly poking greeting the world from my pants.

I quietly slipped out the bedroom door. One of my tricks was cooking oil on the door hinges. It prevented that give-away squeaking that ruined my stealth. I'd have to dart across the hall to reach the bathroom.

Just my luck, Max and Angel popped out into the hall. Max had her arm draped over Angel's shoulder as they walked toward me. I begged silently that Max wouldn't notice my situation.

Back to the wall, I let them pass. I met Max's eyes momentarily as she passed. Then I ducked into the bathroom, locked the door, and dropped the pants.

I aimed. Max was always complaining about that. The feeling of relief from pissing put a smile of my face.

Over the sound of my piss splashing in the toilet bowl, I heard Angel loudly ask Max, "What's a woody?"

Shit. I forgot about Angel and the whole mind reading thing.

I heard Iggy guffawing in the hall, and then he snorted a loud laugh.

"Ask Ig," Max said in ignorant annoyance.

Oh, this would be good.

I pulled up my sweats and rushed through washing my hands. I just had to see Iggy's face.

As I hurried through the door, Iggy was shifting on his two feet and muttering, "It's nothing, Angel."

"Fang was thinking he didn't want Max to see his woody," Angel protested. "A boner?" she puzzled looking up at me.

Iggy was bending over from laughing heartily once again. Max's eyes met mine for a second before searching my sweatpants a little bit too eagerly. At least something is going right this morning. Man, I'd love to have my huge boner now, though.

Her eyes flew back to mine. "Put a shirt on, Fang," she ordered.

Oh, god, now she was checking out my chest and she was blushing. I looked down and congratulated myself on the six-pack muscles. I imagined Max cooing over them, and then slipping her mouth onto me in a way that would feel oh, so good. Crap, now I was blushing.

"Gross!" Angel suddenly shouted. "Boys are weird," she confided to Max.

Max immediately turned her attention to Angel. "Yes, sweetheart, they are weird. Don't even try to figure them out."

Max gave one last search of my pants. Her eyes met mine for a split second before she looked away. Her neck stiffened and her lips pursed together like she always did when she pretended she wasn't interested in something she wanted.

Gazzy shouted angrily from his room, "Boys are not weird! Take that back!" Then he pushed out the door, a hurt look screwed up on his face.

"That's right. Boys aren't weird." I stepped over to him and ruffled his blond, spiky hair. "Take it back, Max," I taunted her as she disappeared into the living room.

Her head popped back around the corner and she stuck her tongue out at me. Her brown hair curled down around her face. She was so damn cute.

Oh, jeez, boner all over again. Iggy high-fived me. He was still sniggering loudly to himself.

"Shut the fuck up," I threatened. I pushed him back.

He took one step backwards and regained his balance immediately. Stepping close to me, he whispered, "Don't be a dick."

"You're full of shit." I strode into my room and slammed the door closed behind me.


End file.
